disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Úrsula
Pat Carroll Jodi Benson (como Vanessa) Yvette Nicole Brown (em Once Upon a Time) Whoopi Goldberg (em Descendentes 2) Zezé Motta Selma Lopes (séries de TV) Maria Cláudia Cardoso (apenas na terceira temporada de Once Upon a Time) Alessandra Merz (apenas na quarta temporada de Once Upon a Time) Jussara Marques (apenas como jovem em Once Upon a Time)}} |amigos = Pedro, Juca|inimigos = Ariel, Linguado}} Úrsula é a principal antagonista do filme da Disney de 1989, ''A Pequena Sereia'' e de sua série de televisão spin-off de 1992-1994. Ela é dublada por Pat Carroll. Ao longo dos anos, Úrsula se tornou um dos maiores populares e icônicos vilões da Disney, sendo um dos principais membros da franquia. Projeto Desenvolvimento Úrsula é baseada na "bruxa do mar", personagem da história original de Hans Christian Andersen. Na história original, a bruxa do mar é um elemento neutro, mas para a adaptação animada da Disney, a personagem foi modificada para uma antagonista de pleno direito e desempenha um papel maior na história global. Úrsula é uma bruxa do mar que "ajuda" tritões infelizes para atingirem seus objetivos. Sua aparência é obesa, com pele lavanda, cabelos brancos e com tentáculos negros no lugar das pernas. A personagem tem sido comparada com Madame Medusa de ''Bernardo e Bianca'' em termos de estilo, teatro e escolha de crianças. Durante a pré-produção, Úrsula não foi originalmente concebida como uma "cecaelia"; um híbrido lendário do ser humano e polvo. Pensava-se que ela seria uma outra criatura do mar, tal como um bodião ou um peixe-leão, ou teria uma aparência de cobra, como revelado em A Disney Sketchbook. A equipe de produção, em seguida, viu um documentário sobre polvos, e decidiu que os múltiplos braços e aparência imponente seria perfeito para o personagem que estavam criando. Úrsula só é desenhada com seis tentáculos, devido ao orçamento do estúdio e dificuldade na coordenação de oito tentáculos. Embora Pat Carroll afirma que isso faz dela uma lula, embora biologicamente ela ainda se assemelha a um polvo muito mais do que qualquer outra criatura marítima. Sua aparência foi baseada na drag Divine, mas Divine faleceu antes que eles pudessem obter sua voz. Pat Carroll, a voz de Úrsula, idealizou a personagem como "atriz de Shakespeare, com todo o talento, exuberância e teatralidade, e vendedora de partes de carros usados com um toque de vigarista". Caroll que é um contralto, deliberadamente aprofundou a sua voz para o papel. Personalidade Úrsula é uma vilã muito escura e sinistra, com um perverso senso de humor. Úrsula é muito manipuladora e tem um talento para fazer as pessoas fecharam seus acordos. Ao contrário de muitos vilões da Disney, a maioria dos quais se importam muito pouco com seus seguidores, Úrsula coloca seus capangas, Pedro e Juca, antes de qualquer coisa. Úrsula trata as enguias como amados animais de estimação e se refere a eles como seus "bebês". Quando as enguias são mortas acidentalmente por Úrsula por causa de Ariel, ela chora e leva toda sua raiva e tristeza para Ariel e tenta matá-la de uma vez por todas. Ela é conhecida por enganar sereias e tritões; ela alimenta Ariel com a mentira (ou na melhor, meia-verdade) que os homens na superfície vangloriam o silêncio nas mulheres. Na realidade, o príncipe Eric amava a voz de Ariel, e Úrsula a enganou sorrateiramente para desistir precisamente da coisa que o faria reconhecer a garota misteriosa que havia o resgatado no mar. Apesar de usar contratos para conseguir o que quer, Úrsula tem pouca consideração para seguir sua parte no trato. Isso é demonstrado quando depois que o Tritão assina pela segurança de Ariel, Úrsula diz que ela não tem escrúpulos, tentando matar Ariel. Habilidades As habilidades mágicas de Úrsula, mesmo sem o Tridente, foram muito eficazes. Ela foi capaz de criar várias poções para diferentes períodos, incluindo transferência de massa (implícita durante a canção "Corações Infelizes"), assim como pode alterar fisicamente os corpos das pessoas, como evidenciado por sua transformação em Ariel para que se tornasse um ser humano, ou como a sua própria transformação de Úrsula para Vanessa (embora no caso de Vanessa, estava implícito o resultado sendo através de sua concha nautilus). No entanto, em ambos os casos, o que ela utilizou em si mesma era incapaz de alterar seu reflexo, que é, eventualmente, quando seus inimigos começaram, a cair sobre ela. Quando se trata de poderes psíquicos, Úrsula possui uma força sobre-humana, embora não seja tão forte como Tritão, mas forte o suficiente para jogar uma sereia em uma rocha, como o que ela fez para Ariel no final alternativo do filme. Ela também foi capaz de criar nuvens de tintas venenosas que pudessem observar a energia do Tridente, e reforçar o seu poder. Sua habilidade mais perigosa, no entanto, é a sua capacidade de transformar pessoas em pólipos para que ela deixasse de cumprir a sua parte do acordo através de contratos, tendo feito isso em várias circunstâncias não especificadas, quase o fez com Ariel e fez com sucesso no Tritão. Ela também deu a entender que absorve suas almas enquanto os transforma em pólipos, tornando-se mais poderosa no processo. Da mesma forma, uma vez que o contrato é feito, é indestrutível, mesmo para alguém tão poderoso como Tritão. Presumivelmente, esse poder arcano é unidirecional, como ela não acaba se transformando em pólipo por não cumprir o seu final do contrato. Na verdade, a única maneira de parar completamente um contrato é cumpri-lo através de sua morte, como evidenciado pelas consequências de sua morte nas mãos do príncipe Eric. Aparições ''A Pequena Sereia'' [[Arquivo:Tlmpe629.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Úrsula com Pedro e Juca em A Pequena Sereia.]] Quando Úrsula aparece pela primeira vez no filme, ela afirma através de um monólogo que ela viveu no palácio real do Rei Tritão, o rei da cidade subaquática Atlântica. Ela foi banida de Atlântica e fez de sua casa com os restos de leviatã, onde ela espera a chance de obter sua vingança sobre Tritão e tornar-se a Rainha de Atlântica. A entrada para o covil de Úrsula é forrada com um jardim de pólipos se contorcendo que foram sereias e tritões que já haviam buscado pela ajuda de Úrsula anteriormente, mas se tornaram incapazes de cumprir a sua parte do acordo, fazendo com que Úrsula recolha eles para sua própria coleção. O jardim de pólipos são parte do contos de fadas original , mas são simplesmente guardas do caminho para a casa da bruxa do mar, e não tritões condenados. Úrsula manda seus asseclas, Pedro e Juca, para vigiar a filha mais nova do Tritão, Ariel que pode ser "a chave para tirar Tritão do trono". Uma oportunidade surge quando Úrsula descobre que Ariel se apaixonou por um humano (um príncipe chamado Eric), contra as regras explícitas do Tritão. Pedro e Juca convencem Ariel para ir até o covil de Úrsula, afirmando que só ela pode ajudá-la. left|thumb|250px|Úrsula manipulando Ariel. Através da música "Corações Infelizes", Úrsula propõe um acordo onde ela vai transformar Ariel em um ser humano por três dias, período durante o qual, ela deve receber um "beijo do verdadeiro amor" de Eric. Se Ariel tiver êxito, a sua transformação em um ser humano será permanente, mas se ela falhar, ela vai voltar a ser uma sereia e será obrigada a ser parte da coleção de Úrsula para a eternidade. O preço para a transformação é a voz de Ariel (que Úrsula vai manter não importa o que aconteça). Ariel concorda e assina um contrato mágico que Úrsula conjurou, por isso sua voz é magicamente puxada para colar concha nautilus de Úrsula através de mãos mágicas. Em seguida, ela ri alegremente enquanto seus planos começam a acontecer: a cauda de Ariel é dividida em pernas. Em comparação ao conto de fadas original que envolve a bruxa do mar levando a voz da pequena sereia quando corta sua língua, e sua cauda é transformada em pernas por uma poção mágica que a sereia bebe na superfície da praia. Durante o tempo em que Ariel é um ser humano e deve ganhar um beijo de Eric, a fim de permanecer humana permanentemente, Úrsula toma todas as medidas para evitar que o beijo ocorra, tal como quando Pedro e Juca derrubam o barco em que Ariel e Eric estão sentados, já que os dois estão perto de se beijar. Temendo que Ariel possa ser melhor em executar a tarefa e que Eric iria beijá-la até o por do sol com certeza, Úrsula decide resolver isso com seus próprios tentáculos, determinada a fazer com que Ariel seja dela para a eternidade e fazer Tritão "se retorcer como uma minhoca no anzol". Ela então, assume a forma de uma bela mulher humana com a voz de Ariel, a fim de sabotar seu relacionamento com Eric. thumb|250px|Vanessa, disfarce humano de Úrsula. Depois de transformar-se em um ser humano pelo nome de Vanessa, Úrsula enfeitiça Eric para se casar com ela, mas o casamento é interrompido pela interferência de Sabidão e outros animais marinhos que ele chamou para ajudar. No caos, a concha nautilus contendo a voz de Ariel é quebrada, desfazendo o encantamento e devolvendo a voz de Ariel. No entanto, o sol se põe antes de Eric e Ariel se beijarem e Ariel muda de volta para uma sereia. Úrsula, restaurada à sua forma normal, agarra Ariel e pula de volta ao mar, onde ela é confrontada pelo Rei Tritão. Ela revela o seu verdadeiro objetivo, e diz a Tritão para escolher entre a sua liberdade e a de sua filha. Tritão concorda em ficar no lugar de Ariel, e Úrsula leva a coroa e o tridente mágico. Ariel está irritada com Úrsula pelo que ela havia feito com seu pai e tenta lutar. Úrsula ameaça matá-la com o tridente, mas é atingida no ombro por Eric com um arpão. Irritada, ela envia Pedro e Juca para matá-lo, mas antes é salvo por Sebastião e Linguado. Úrsula em seguida, prepara-se para matar Eric com o tridente, mas Ariel puxa seu cabelo, fazendo com que ela perca a mira em Eric. Em vez disso, o tiro acidentalmente acerta suas enguias e as destrói. thumb|250px|Úrsula quando o navio colidiu com ela. Triste e enfurecida pela morte de seus asseclas, Úrsula cresce como gigante e declara-se como governante de todo o oceano, com a capacidade de controlar as ondas, o mar e tudo que ele contém. Ela, então, cria uma tempestade para separar Eric de Ariel e um redemoinho para levantar alguns naufrágios. A bruxa do mar, em seguida, cria aprisiona Ariel na parte inferior do redemoinho e decide testar seus novos poderes por matar a princesa como seu primeiro ato tirânico. Usando o tridente, Úrsula dispara múltiplas explosões destrutivas em Ariel, que mal consegue evitá-las. Úrsula ri perversamente e prepara uma explosão inevitável que iria destruir Ariel para sempre, assim como seus verdadeiros sonhos de amor. Ela está muito concentrada em terminar com a princesa que não percebe que um dos naufrágios está caminhando em direção a ela devido a Eric ter tomado o controle do navio. Assim, Úrsula prestes a explodir fatalmente Ariel, Eric empala a bruxa do mar estilhaçando um arco lascado do navio através de seu abdômen. Como Úrsula grita de dor, o arco pega um raio durante a tempestade que eletrocuta ela cortando seu reinado de terror curto. Depois que Úrsula foi derrotada, todos os tritões que tiveram estado sob seu poder, incluindo Tritão, são liberados de suas obrigações além de retornarem de novo em suas formas originais. Logo após sua morte foi permitido Eric e Ariel se beijarem pela primeira vez. Na versão Platinum Edition DVD do filme em 2006, cenas deletadas revelaram idéias do conceito inicial onde Úrsula é a irmã de Tritão, tornando-se tia de Ariel. Este conceito não foi utilizado no final do filme, embora por vezes, reapareceu no material de cisão, e no musical da Broadway. [[A Pequena Sereia (série de TV)|''A Pequena Sereia (Série de TV)]] [[Arquivo:Againstthetide115.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Úrsula na série de TV ''A Pequena Sereia.]] Úrsula aparece como vilão principal e mais recorrente na série de televisão prequel A Pequena Sereia. Os episódios que ela aparece são "Contra a Maré", "Siri Melhor Quem Siri Primeiro", "Heróis" e "Os Tesouros de Ariel". Em todos esses episódios, ela executa vários planos para antagonizar o Rei Tritão e assumir Atlântica. Em "Contra a Maré", Úrsula tem vindo a registrar falhas em suas magias mais recentes. Ela acredita que seja trabalho de uma criatura marinha estranha que é descrita por causar má sorte sempre que está por perto. Úrsula decide destruir a criatura, mas Ariel faz questão de resgatá-la, como ela acredita que seja inofensiva. Eventualmente, o paradeiro da criatura estava localizado no palácio de Tritão, Úrsula invadiu o palácio durante o regresso do Rei Tritão. Ela se prepara para eliminar a besta usando a magia roubada do tridente, embora Sebastião é inteligente o suficiente para fazer uma versão improvisada da criatura, e enganar Úrsula que a destrói em seu lugar. Com a besta supostamente destruída, Úrsula vai embora. Em "Siri Melhor Quem Siri Primeiro", Úrsula aproveita que Sebastião está com ciúmes em relação ao seu rival, o caranguejo Zeus. Ela se transforma em uma "Fada Crustácea", e se apresenta para Sebastião dizendo que pode deixá-lo super esperto, super atlético e super siri. Ela oferece-lhe um desejo se ele conseguir recuperar um artefato raro armazenando grande poder. Sebastião entrega, e Úrsula é capaz de transformar o Rei Tritão, Linguado e Ariel em vermes marinhos. Felizmente, Zeus é capaz de subjugar Úrsula e reverter sua maldição. Em "Heróis" Apollo, um herói lendário que uma vez salvou Atlântica de Úrsula e seu exército de polvos, retorna para Atlântica, justamente quando Úrsula decide ressuscitar seu antigo exército na tentativa de dominar Atlântica mais uma vez. Como na batalha anterior no entanto, Apollo prevalece com a ajuda do Dragão do Mar cuspidor de fogo. Também está implícito nesse episódio que a razão por trás de seu exílio era porque ela tentou criar cópias mágicas do Tridente, conhecidos como tridentes mágicos, contra o exército de Atlântica acima mencionado. Por último em "Os Tesouros de Ariel", Úrsula encanta itens humanos na gruta de Ariel, em uma tentativa de causar estragos em Atlântica. A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar thumb|250px|Foto de Úrsula que Morgana pendura em sua parede. Úrsula na verdade não aparece nesta sequela diretamente em vídeo, mas ela faz uma aparição especial e é mencionada várias vezes, principalmente por sua irmã Morgana, que também é uma cecaelia (que tem oito tentáculos em vez de Úrsula que tem seis). Úrsula, ela mesma, pode ser vista em uma imagem dentro do covil de Morgana. Curiosamente, ela serve como a força motriz para o arco da história de Morgana, embora não exatamente no sentido de vingança. Em vez disso, Morgana eliminando Tritão e roubando o trono iria provar sua superioridade sobre sua irmã, como passou a maior parte de sua vida na sombra de Úrsula. No final do filme, depois que Morgana está presa dentro de uma estátua de gelo e forçada a afundar até as profundezas mais escuras do mar, o retrato emoldurado de Úrsula faz um último aspecto, afundando ao seu lado. Na canção excluída, ainda totalmente animada "Gonna Get My Wish", uma Úrsula mais jovem faz uma breve aparição na forma de um flashback, ao lado de Morgana e sua mãe. A cena também dá uma representação visual do passado e do relacionamento de Úrsula com Morgana. Em sua juventude, Úrsula vestia um laço roxo amarrado em seu cabelo. Hércules: A Série Úrsula aparece na série de TV, Hércules no episódio "Hércules e o Bacanal" enquanto ela tentava vender perfume para Hércules e Hermes. ''O Point do Mickey'' [[Arquivo:Image 0078.jpg|thumb|250px|Úrsula em Os Vilões da Disney.]] Apesar de ter sido selada no filme, Úrsula fez inúmeras aparições especiais na série ''O Point do Mickey'', vista frequentemente sozinha ou com Ariel. Em "Ask Von Drake" ela foi vista pulando para fora da concha gigante de Ariel durante a canção do Professor Ludovico. Em "Pete's House of Villains", ela substituiu Margarida em sua mesa depois de Peter assumir o clube. Em "Jiminy Cricket", o Grito Falante dá a Ariel um conselho resultando com que Ariel consiga sua voz novamente. Seu meio de transporte foi visto como um veículo de onda. No final de "Max's Embarrassing Date", Úrsula é vista em uma propaganda tentando roubar a voz da namorada de Max, Roxanne. Em "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", Úrsula foi um dos muitos hóspedes a ficarem irritados quando os elefantes cor-de-rosa são liberados brevemente. Ela também fazia parte da lista de convidados só de mulheres no episódio "Ladies' Night". Ela era um dos vilões principais em Os Vilões da Disney, e também foi vista em O Natal Mágico do Mickey, dizendo que ela quer a sua voz para o Natal. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time'' Divindade thumb|250px|A Rainha Regina disfarçada como Úrsula. Na série de drama e fantasia, Úrsula é uma deusa mítica do mar que é considerada um mito por tritões como ela não foi vista por milhares de anos. Essa identidade aparece no episódio "Ariel", onde no episódio, Ariel reza por sua orientação para que ela possa ser capaz de continuar sua vida como um ser humano e para sempre com o príncipe Eric. Usando esta oportunidade, a Rainha Má aparece como Úrsula para Ariel e lhe dá uma pulseira mágica que troca a cauda de Ariel por pernas. Ariel, em um ato de gratidão a Branca de Neve, que ela ajudou mais cedo, dá a pulseira para Branca para que ela possa viver sua vida livre da Rainha, enquanto Ariel vive com o Eric. No entanto, Branca de Neve diz para Ariel que Úrsula não é real. Para grande choque de Ariel, Regina aparece e admite esta era uma maneira de usar Branca. Ela, então, dá um ultimato para Ariel: deixar Branca com Regina e viver feliz com o príncipe Eric, ou perecer junto com Branca. Ariel aparece para escolher a primeira opção, mas então apunhala Regina com um garfo e remove a pulseira de Branca, que então foge com Ariel para a água. Depois de entregar Branca com segurança para a terra, Ariel retorna para contar a Eric como ela se sente, mas quando ela tenta falar, ela descobre que sua voz está em falta. Regina, de pé no cais, revela que ela tinha tomado a voz de Ariel para ela nunca poder dizer ao príncipe Eric como ela realmente se sente. Ariel fica devastada, e Regina prossegue dizendo para Ariel sair. left|thumb|250px|A estátua de Úrsula. Quando Regina volta para seu castelo , ela olha para o espelho e descobre que Úrsula esta lá, provando que Úrsula é de fato real. Úrsula, então agarra Regina com seus tentáculos através do próprio espelho , ameaçando a Rainha dizendo que ela nunca deve se passar por ela de novo, ou então "ela verá o quão verdadeira ela é", antes de, posteriormente, deixá-la ir e desaparecer. Embora a aparência física de Úrsula é em grande parte baseada na versão da Disney, sua personalidade é mais próxima ao do conto original de Hans Christian Andersen, sendo em grande parte uma entidade neutra, embora vai ficar vingativa quando alguém se apresenta como ela. Bruxa do Mar [[Arquivo:Ursula once .jpg|thumb|250px|Úrsula na quarta temporada de Once Upon a Time.]] Uma segunda Úrsula apareceu como um dos principais antagonistas na segunda metade da quarta temporada, interpretada pela atriz Merrin Dungey enquanto Tiffany Boone interpretou a jovem Úrsula. Ela fez sua estréia na quarta temporada no episódio "Heroes and Villains". Ela era originalmente uma princesa sereia e filha do rei Poseidon, nomeada após a deusa do mar de origem. Sua história de fundo é semelhante a Ariel (do filme), porque ela tinha uma bela voz para cantar e perdeu a mãe, morta por um pirata. Seu pai desenvolveu um rancor xenófobo contra os humanos e usa o talento vocal de Úrsula para seduzir os marinheiros. No entanto, ela se recusou a atacar o Jolly Roger, salvando o Capitão Gancho e sua tripulação. Em rancor com seu pai, ela rouba uma pulseira mágica de seu cofre, permitindo a tornar-se humana. Ela se torna uma cantora e desenvolve uma amizade com Gancho. No entanto, este último conclui um pacto com Poseidon para prender a voz de Úrsula em um concha encantada em troca de tinta de lula, para neutralizar Rumplestiltskin. Em vez disso, Úrsula rouba a tinta para ele, assim como seu pai chega para levar o item comprado para bem longe. Irritado como a tinta foi esmagada, Gancho remove a voz dela para o Rei nunca mais poder usar para afundar um outro navio novamente. Traída e desenvolvendo uma grande raiva contra a sua própria espécie, Úrsula escolhe que ela não quer mais ser uma sereia e usa o tridente de seu pai para transformar sua calda em tentáculos, tornando-se a bruxa do mar. Mais tarde, ela aliou-se com Malévola e Cruela Cruel para roubar uma luva mágica de Rumplestiltskin, capaz de revelar as fraquezas de seus inimigos. Uma vez que eles aprendem esta informação crucial, o que vai fazer com que elas saiam por cima, depois de terem tido enfrentado a derrota constantemente. Para fazer isso, as vilãs sequestraram a serva de Rumple, Bela, a usando como refém para que ele viesse resgatá-la. Quando Rumple chegou ao ponto de transação, Bela estava coberta de tentáculos de Úrsula para impedi-la de fugir. Ela começou a apertar Bela, devido à hesitação de Rumple, mas uma vez que ele entregou a luva, Bela foi solta. Mais tarde, ela, Cruela e Malévola pediram a ajuda de Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado em parar a Rainha Má. Mas uma vez que o seu plano falha, Úrsula pergunta se ela pode sufocar as duas com seus tentáculos, alegando que ela está entediada. Ela e Cruela permanecem associadas (e como capangas) e guardavam a caverna que Malévola descansou com o feto. Depois que o bebê é roubado pelos heróis com quem trabalharam anteriormente, Úrsula e Cruela as perseguem, onde elas acabam sendo transportadas para a Terra sem magia, usando o ovo de dragão contendo o bebê para se manter jovem. Muitos anos mais tarde, após a Maldição das Trevas, Úrsula foi vista na Terra sem mágica trabalhando como tratadora de aquários em Nova York alimentando-se de peixes. Sr. Gold encontra ela (depois de ser forçado a sair de Storybrooke por Bela) e oferece a ela uma chance de acertar as contas com os heróis e encontrar o autor. Eles, então, dirijem-se para encontrar Cruela Cruel e Malévola. Úrsula e o Sr. Gold encontram Cruela Cruel, em Long Island. Ao utilizar o celular de Gold, Úrsula e Cruela fazem um acordo com Regina para deixá-las entrar em Storybrooke em troca de informações sobre como derrotar o Chernabog. Após o Chernabog desaparecer após ser jogado sobre a linha da cidade, Úrsula e Cruella foram convidadas para Storybrooke. Mais tarde naquela noite, Úrsula e Cruela ajudam Gold a voltar para Storybrooke e trabalhar para trazer Malévola de volta dos mortos. left|thumb|250px|Úrsula recupera sua bela voz para cantar de volta. Mas logo as intenções dela derivam quando ela vê Gancho na floresta, indo em direção a ele para enfretar o pirata, ele diz que devolve a voz dela, se ela falar sobre os planos de Gold. Como a concha esta presa na Floresta Encantada, a bordo do Jolly Roger, ela usa um pedaço de cordame do navio para abrir um portal, e cruzar os reinos para trazer o veículo para o porto de Storybrooke. Ela consegue, no entanto, o navio chega encolhido e envolto em uma garrafa. Ele é restaurado ao tamanho normal com uma essência mágica. Abaixo do convés do navio, Gancho dá a Ursula a concha que contém a sua voz para cantar, mas ela não é capaz de reabsorve-la. Desapontada, ela considera que o seu final feliz ainda é impossível sem a ajuda do autor, fazendo com que ela anule a informação sobre Gold para Gancho, que aponta uma arma para ela. Ela facilmente nocauteia ele e joga-o na água, antes de voltar para a cabine. Lá, ela assalta Mary Margaret, que chegou com Emma e David para resgatar August. Como Úrsula se recusa a ceder, Gancho regressa com o seu pai, Poseidon, que pode restaurar a sua voz desde que ele originalmente encantou a concha. Poseidon se desculpa com Úrsula por usar sua voz como uma arma e ele lamenta por não acalentar seu presente para honrar a memória de sua mãe. Depois de recuperar a voz, Úrsula se acerta plenamente com seu pai e decide ir para casa com ele. Antes de sair, ela diz a Gancho sobre o esquema de Mr. Gold para destronar Emma como salvador e fazê-la mal. Como explica Úrsula, Emma deu a todos os seus finais felizes neste mundo, e uma vez que ela não é o salvador mais, só então o autor pode dar aos vilões que eles querem. Material impresso thumb|250px|Uma ilustração de Úrsula. Nas duas primeiras edições oficiais dos quadrinhos de "A Pequena Sereia", Úrsula aparece brevemente negociando com uma raça de homens-enguias para a carcaça de um Leviatã que ela iria converter para casa como visto no filme de 1989. Ela também aparece brevemente em um segmento da quarta questão, onde ela tenta criar um novo penteado para entretê-la devido ao seu banimento de Atlântica deixando-a sozinha no seu aniversário, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra. Ela não aparece na série da Marvel Comics para A Pequena Sereia, embora um personagem semelhante ao seu conhecido como Pirhaia aparece na penúltima edição. Úrsula aparece frequentemente nos quadrinhos de Ariel nas revistas das ''Disney Princesas'', muitas vezes como vilão principal e mais recorrente. No Disney Press book The Villain Files, está implícito que Úrsula é a tia de Ariel, um conceito que se baseia no conceito de história abandonado do filme de 1989. Ela também aparece na série de mangá de Kingdom Hearts e Princesa Kilala. Úrsula é mencionada no romance The Beast Within: A Tale of Beauty's Prince pelo autor Serena Valentino. No romance, é mencionado que Úrsula vive em um reino adjacente ao de Bela e do Príncipe Adam, e quando o Príncipe Adam despeja sua noiva antes de Bela, ela tenta afogar-se. A Feiticeira, em seguida, vai até Úrsula convencê-la desistir de seu negócio em troca de outra coisa. No final, ela consegue convencê-la. Em A Pequena Sereia versão My Side of the Story, Úrsula alegou que ela foi a protagonista e revelou ter sido romanticamente apaixonada pelo Rei Tritão, supostamente. ''Kingdom Keepers'' Úrsula é mencionada pela primeira vez na saga no terceiro livro, quando um membro do elenco diz que Tigrão estava espionando ela. No quinto livro, ela aparece no Typhoon Lagoon quando o Rei Tritão está conversando com Finn. Ela tem o poder da água e até mesmo cria um redemoinho onde Finn quase se afoga. Ela também aparece na capa de Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game. Video games Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) thumb|250px Úrsula é um vilão recorrente em quatro prestações na série de Kingdom Hearts. Originalmente, ela era um membro da legião de vilões da Disney liderados por Malévola que procuravam dominar o mundo através do poder das trevas e controle sobre temíveis criaturas conhecidas como Heartless. Em Kingdom Hearts, Úrsula é capaz de manipular Ariel a entregar o tridente, querendo usá-lo para assumir o controle do oceano. No entanto, devido aos esforços do protagonista do jogo, Sora, Donald e Pateta, Úrsula é derrotada e desaparece na escuridão, ao lado de outros vilões que foram mortos por Sora e cia. Em ''Chain of Memories'', Úrsula faz uma aparição em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ''como uma invenção de memórias de Sora, usando Linguado para forçar Ariel em dar-lhe o tridente, alegando que ela terá o barrigudinho (guppy) morto se recusar. Úrsula retorna mais uma vez em ''Kingdom Hearts II, onde ela revive dos mortos e oferece Ariel seu sonho de viver na superfície, em troca de sua voz. A trama que segue espelha o filme original, e na aquisição de Úrsula com o tridente, ela se torna um gigante monstruoso e tenta eliminar Ariel, assim como Sora e seus amigos. No entanto, com o seu novo aliado, o príncipe Eric, Úrsula é derrotada e selada mais uma vez. Úrsula faz uma aparição em Dream Drop Distance como o primeiro chefão do jogo. Ela, de repente ataca Sora e Riku com seus tentáculos e magia, como os heróis estavam em seu caminho para o exame Mark of Mastery. Quando Úrsula é derrotada e selada, ela cria um redemoinho para arrastar Sora e Riku para debaixo d'água em direção ao buraco da fechadura para Destiny Islands e a entrada para o sono mundial, começando sua nova jornada. Como Úrsula apareceu é desconhecido, embora seus motivos eram simplesmente ter vingança de Sora. Ela é dublada por Pat Caroll (inglês) e Kujira (japonês). Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Junto com outros toons, Úrsula teve sua essência drenada por Mizrabel em um terreno baldio. Quando Mickey a encontrou e explicou que era culpa de Mizrabel para este segundo "banimento", Úrsula exigiu saber onde a bruxa foi para provar que só havia espaço para ela. Como Mickey não sabia, ela foi dirigida para a fortaleza de esquema contra Mizrabel. Ela pede um acordo em troca de não prejudicar qualquer um dos outros toons salvos por Mickey; ela mantém a sua parte no trato. Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Úrsula desempenha um pequeno papel no jogo, sendo caracterizada como um chefão ao lado de Pedro e Juca durante o estágio de A Pequena Sereia. Participação no musical left|thumb|250px|Úrsula no musical da Broadway. A versão teatral musical do filme de 1989 estreou em Denver para um teste pré-Broadway, e em janeiro de 2008 estreou na Broadway. A atriz Sherie Rene Scott originou o papel ao vivo. O papel foi mais tarde interpretado por Heidi Blickenstaff e Faith Prince. O show foi fechado na Broadway em 30 de agosto de 2009. Nesta versão, Úrsula é a irmã do rei Tritão. Como revelado nas letras de música de Úrsula "I Want the Good Times Back", quando o seu pai morreu, o casal foi dada igual parcela do mar e mais dois itens mágicos. Tritão recebeu o tridente enquanto Úrsula recebeu a concha nautilus. Embora os dois foram governar os mares juntos, a ganância e o uso de magia negra para usurpar Tritão de Úrsula a levou a ser banida. Sua necessidade de vingança é a sua motivação para o show. Ao contrário do filme de 1989, Úrsula é descrita como sendo grande, mas não obesa, e toda a subtrama onde Úrsula se transforma em um humano tem sido totalmente removida. No final do show, Úrsula é derrotada por Ariel, não por Eric, quando a sereia destrói a concha mágica de Úrsula. Úrsula canta novas músicas, além de "Poor Unfortunate Souls" do filme. Essas músicas são "I Want the Good Times Back", em que Úrsula relembra sobre seu passado de luxo, "Her Voice", em que Úrsula antecipa o pôr do sol do terceiro dia, e uma reprise de "Poor Unfortunate Souls", em que Úrsula 'negocia um acordo com a Tritão pela alma de Ariel'. Úrsula também canta brevemente no final de uma nova seqüência chamada "The Contest", em que a voz de Ariel pode ser ouvida como o sol se põe, mas é, então, fundida com a própria voz de Úrsula. Uma oficina de demonstração anteriormente continha diferentes canções escritas por Úrsula que acabaram sendo retiradas da produção. Canção introdutória de Úrsula é "Wasting Away", embora mais tarde foi substituída por "I Want the Good Times Back". A reprise diferente de "Poor Unfortunate Souls" foi escrita por Úrsula pouco antes de ela se transformar em Vanessa, mas desde que Vanessa foi removida, assim foi a reprise. Outra canção, "All Good Things Must End" apresenta Úrsula regozijando em sua vitória sobre Ariel, mas a música foi removida completamente. Emily Skinner realizou Úrsula nessa oficina. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Úrsula no desfile de Halloween no Tokyo Disneyland. Úrsula foi destaque em dezenas de shows, desfiles e mercadorias do parque. No Magic Kingdom, ela pode ser vista no Celebrate a Dreams Come True Parade. Na Disneyland Paris, ela aparece em Mickey and his Magic Halloween Night com outros vilões. Ela tem sido usada em várias promoções com outros personagens da Disney para os eventos do Dia das Bruxas e parques aquáticos. Na versão de 2015 do World of Color, Úrsula foi destaque durante uma breve montagem comemorando vilões. Fantasmic! O show do Fantasmic! estreou em 1992 no parque da Califórnia, apenas alguns anos depois que A Pequena Sereia estreou. Úrsula aparece na conclusão do drama, convocando os poderes do mar para destruir Mickey Mouse, embora ela própria é finalmente derrotada. Originalmente, a versão flutuadora Audio-Animatronic de Úrsula de vinte pés viajou em torno de seu segmento no show na água, mas o ar constantemente vazou dos tentáculos explodindo, e o animatrônico como um todo foi um pesadelo de manutenção, de modo que atualmente a personagem é única caracterizado via animação projetada em telas de água. Parques temáticos diferentes apresentam variações a partir do original, como na versão da Hollywood Studios, onde Úrsula tem um papel muito menor. Na versão Tokyo DisneySea, o papel de Úrsula é muito mais semelhante ao da Califórnia. ar:أرسولة da:Ursula (karakter) en:Ursula es:Úrsula fi:Ursula fr:Ursula it:Ursula pl:Urszula ru:Урсула Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Disney Divas Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Monstros marinhos Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Gigantes Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Categoria:Membros Categoria:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Personagens de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Polvos Categoria:Chefes de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Chefes de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Metamorfos Categoria:Villains Tonight Categoria:Ladrões Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Vilões de live-action Categoria:Aqueles destruído Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Personagens escandinavos Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Irmãos Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Disney Heroes: Battle Mode